


Jack Morton The (Virgin)

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, but he also wants to take him on a date, cute jack/randall, hamish is stressed out, randall wants to fuck jack, vera is the grand magus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Jack just wants to lose his virginity and he thinks Randall is an asshole... until he doesn't.





	Jack Morton The (Virgin)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proof read, but there should only be minor mistakes.

Jack seriously couldn’t be the only bisexual boy on campus that had yet to have sex with a boy. But it seemed more and more likely by the second. Was he seriously the only virgin here?! 

 

With his mind made up, Jack rushed over to the packs house to get down to the bottom of this. Randall was an RA, he had to hear all kinds of crazy things while he was on campus. Lilith, she seemed like she would be able to get all kinds of people to go out with her. Not that she slept around, because she obviously didn’t. And Hamish, being a professor had to have perks right?

 

He crashed through the front door, the door banged loudly off the window. He was just glad he didn’t shatter it. He looked up to see Hamish and Randall staring at him very unimpressed. 

 

“Am I the only one on campus who hasn’t had sex?!” he asked loudly. From behind him he heard loud cackling and whipped around to see Lilith standing in the doorway bent over holding her stomach. She stood and wiped fake tears from her eyes and took a breath.

 

“This is obviously for the boys. Go for it.” she waved her hand at Hamish and  Randall as she walked back out the open door. Shutting it on her way out. Jack cursed in his head, knowing by tomorrow or the next day, the fact that he was a virgin would be all over the whole university.  He turned back to face the boys.

 

“Well, Jack, you can’t actually determine if you’re the only virgin on campus due to the fact that asking over hundreds of students if they are sexually active is a form of sexual harassment.” Hamish said calmly, walking over to the bar to make himself a drink. He gave Randall a pleading look.

 

“Dude, that was a lot of personal information, but I can’t answer you either. But if you are, you are in a group with very few members. I’m sure a girl would love to have sex with you dude. Go get drunk and lose your V-Card.” Randall shrugged, accepting the drink that Hamish handed to him. Jack did the same and took a seat in an armchair, letting out a sigh. 

 

“Do you know anyone of the male population who would have sex with me?” Jack questioned as he took a gulp of the cocktail that Hamish had given him, earning a very disapproving glare.

 

Randall’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his drink. “Dude, you’re gay?” he gasped. Hamish groaned from across the room.

 

“He’s obviously bisexual Randall. He was with Alyssa.” Hamish shook his head.

 

“That could have been a front.” Randall rolled his eyes and shrugged. “But dude, if you’re having trouble finding a boy to have sex with you, I will.” Jack rolled his eyes and chugged the rest of his drink.

 

“Very funny Randall.” Jack stood and made his way to the front door. “I have some homework to finish.” Randall looked from the door to Hamish and back again.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Randall asked.

 

“Maybe offering to have sex with him.” Hamish offered.

 

“Well I was being honest. I’d have sex with Jack.” Randall shrugged again. 

 

“Maybe Jack isn’t actually looking for casual sex. Try asking him on a date.” Randall’s eyes widened and he nodded, hopping off the couch and going for the door. 

 

“That’s a great idea. I’ll see you later teach. I have some RA business to attend to.” Randall saluted Hamish who rolled his eyes and dropped his head down against the bar.

 

“These kids are going to kill me.”

  
  
  
  


^^^^

  
  
  


Jack was sitting in a meeting with the Order when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn’t pay it any mind, figuring that it could be Lilith telling him that she had told everyone he was a virgin. Or Hamish or Randall for whatever reason. But he wasn’t exactly happy with Randall for making a joke about having sex with him. He felt it buzz a few more times before he actually pulled it out of his pocket to check it.

  
  


//Randall//: (7:37)

dude go on a date with me!!!

  
  


//Randall//: (7:39)

you aren’t still mad at me are you?????

  
  


//Randall//: (7:45)

Jack Morton I apologize for being a douche earlier. I would like to take your little virgin ass on a date so we can get wasted and have sex and you won’t have to worry about being a virgin anymore.

  
  


“Jack Morton! Is there something more important going on in your life that you are going to sit there and blatantly ignore me while I explain the problems that need to be handled by the Order? Or have you chosen that your problems are going to come before the Order?” Vera looked at him with cold, hard eyes.

 

“Ah, uhm.” he coughed. “Well-”

 

“Well nothing, Mr. Morton. Bring yourself and your phone up here.” Vera commanded.

 

“What, you aren’t my teacher. You can’t do that.” everyone around him gasped.

 

“I very well can, Mr. Morton. I recommend coming up here right now.” Vera glared at him. He huffed and stood from his seat loudly. He made his way to the front of the room and shoved his phone at Vera.

 

“Here.” he muttered.

 

“Unlock it.” 

 

“No.” he shrugged.

 

“Unlock it right now Mr. Morton!” Vera screeched. Jack ripped the phone from her and and stuck his thumb against the home button. It scanned his thumb print and opened to the messaged between him and Randall. “Really?” Vera deadpanned.

 

“What?” he snapped. Vera smirked and cleared her throat.

 

“Mr. Morton’s more important problems reside with one Randall Carpio.” she looked up at him and chuckled before she began to read their text conversation. “Dude, go on a date with me. You aren’t still mad at me are you?” 

 

“Don’t.” Jack warned her. She only laughed.

 

“Jack Morton I apologize for being a douche earlier. I would like to take your little virgin ass on a date so we can get wasted and have sex and you won’t have to worry about being a virgin anymore.” she was cracking up by the end of the sentence. “Losing your virginity is that important to you?” he ripped his phone from her claw and stormed out of the room.

 

“Fuck you!” he called.

 

“Jack Morton get back here right now!” Vera screamed. Alyssa looked shocked as Jack flipped her off as he left the room.

  
  
  


^^^^

  
  
  


Jack stormed into the pack house, intent on finding Randall so he could kick his ass for making such a fool out of him. 

 

“Hamish!” Jack yelled. Hamish peaked his head around the corner of the wall from the living room.

 

“Yes Jack?” he asked.

 

“Where the hell is Randall?” he asked. Hamish sighed. 

 

“Randall should be in his dorm, and if he isn’t, I would check the bar.” Hamish shrugged. “Why? Is something wrong?”

 

“Yes something is wrong! I’m going to murder him.” Jack turned tail and walked back out the door to find his little dick of and RA.

 

“Honestly. They’re all going to send me into and early grave.” Hamish pinched the bride of his nose and walked back behind the bar to pour himself another drink.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jack stormed into Randall’s dorm but came up empty handed. He groaned and continued on his way to the bar. He was going to find him and tear his fucking balls off. But Alyssa stopped him before he could go any further.

 

“What do you want?” he huffed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into Randall’s room. 

 

“First of all, Grand Magus-”

 

“Vera-”

 

“Whatever! Point is, she’s pissed at you.” Jack lifted his arms.

 

“And I’m supposed to give a fuck why?” 

 

“Because she holds your position in the Order.” Alyssa huffed.

 

“You know I don’t care.” Jack shrugged. “Is that all you wanted. I have someone to find.” Jack went to walk around her.

 

“That’s not the only thing Jack. Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin?” she asked.

 

“It doesn’t really come up in conversation Alyssa.” Jack wanted to scream. “Even so, I wouldn’t have sex with you. Now, get out of Randall’s dorm room.” Jack pushed her out the door, ignoring the hurt look on her face and walking around her to continue on his search for Randall.

  
  
  
  


“Randall!” Randall looked up from his place at the bar. 

 

“Jack!” he lifted his arms for a hug. Jack shoved him away. “Wha- Jack, buddy, did I do something?” he was clearly drunk, Jack noticed.

 

“You sent me some stupid fucking texts and Vera read them off to everyone in the fucking Order meeting and now everyone knows I’m a virgin and you were willing to take my V-Card.” Jack snapped. Randall winced.

 

“Dude I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I was being serious though.” Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“You can stop now. Everyone already knows. You can stop being a douche.” Jack huffed. He turned away from Randall to leave but was surprised when his arm was grabbed and he was turned back around.

 

“I wasn’t joking Jack. I want to take you on a date. But I also want to take your V-Card.” Randall said, he was more sober than he had been moments ago.

 

“Are you being honest Randall?” Jack asked. Randall nodded his head. He lifted two fingers and used his free hand to cover his heart.

 

“Wolf's honor.” he nodded. Jack let out a small laugh.

 

“100%?” he asked again.

 

“100%.” Randall confirmed.

 

“What do you say about going on a date tomorrow, and going back to your dorm now?” Jack asked. Randall grinned.

 

“I like that idea.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


^^^^

  
  
  


Vera called him into the Temple two days later. 

 

“Everyone’s had their memories wiped.” Vera said once the doors had closed. Jack let out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Doesn’t matter either way. I’m not a virgin anymore.” he grinned.


End file.
